


I want this night to last forever with you, my love

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aussie line, but also not really, chanlix fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Chan and Felix love each other, a lot.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 19





	I want this night to last forever with you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> it's a crappy describtion I know, but I didn't know how to word it. this is my very first fanfiction to post in here ;-; it's not good but hopefully you won't regret reading it haha. don't expect too much from it. i apologize if there are any mistakes in here, please let me know if you see any. anyway enjoy reading :)

Chan lets himself fall down on the bed. His body is sweaty and sticky and his chest is moving up and down rapidly. He turns his head to the right, where Felix is laying, practically in the same state as he is. His hair sticking a bit to his forehead, panting slightly and trying to catch his breath. Chan loves how Felix looks in this state. Ofcourse, he _always_ loves how the younger looks, how he always is so beautiful. But this sight, it's just magical for him. He can't get enough of it.

Felix looks back in Chan's eyes. Eyes full of adoration and love. He cracks a smile, which Chan gives back. Felix moves closer to the older and cuddles into his side. Chan's right hand disappears into the youngers hair, massaging his scalp and playing with the blond locks. ( _a/n: I think felix's hair is blond now??? correct me if i'm wrong)_ Chan can feel the heath of Felix's naked body against his own and as much as he likes to stay in this position, they really need to shower. The older presses a soft kiss to the younger's forehead. 'Baby, we really need to shower,' he whispers. Felix sighs. 'Can't we wait until tomorrow?' he asks. 'I'm too tired.' Chan chuckles. It's a well known fact now that Felix is always really tired after sex. He unwraps himself from Felix's hold, and as he does so, he can hear the boy whimper. 'What are you gonna do?' the boy groans. 'You'll see,' Chan says before disappearing in the bathroom that's attached to the bedroom. Before he closes the door behind him he tells the younger boy, 'Oh, and don't fall asleep.'

Once in the bathroom, Chan turns on the tub. He knows how much Felix loves bathing. He told him when they were on one of their very first dates. 'It calms me down a lot, it makes my head clear and makes me stop worrying about anything. I forget about all the bad things when I'm bathing,' Felix had said. Chan grabbed one of the few bath bombs that were stored in the little cabinet above the sink and dropped it in the warm water. He slightly stirs the water a bit before drying his hand with a towel and turning back to the bedroom.

There he finds Felix lying on his back with the duvet on top of him. Chan chuckles. 'I told you not to fall asleep dummy.' Felix peaks one eye open. 'I'm not sleeping dumbass,' he says. Chan slowly walks to the bedside. He removes the duvet from Felix, who slightly hisses when the somewhat cold air touches his skin. 'Why did you do that?' he asks offended. 'Just wait and see my love,' Chan answers. He picks the younger boy up from the bed, bridal style. Felix looks at the boy with big eyes and wraps his arms around Chan's neck for security. 'What the hell Chan,' he says shocked. Chan smirks and starts walking over to the bathroom. 

When Chan steps back in the bathroom, Felix gets sight of the lilac purple coloured water in the bath tub. Again he looks at the boy that's carrying him with big eyes, but this time differently. 'You didn't...,' he whispers, moving his eyes between the bath and Chan. 'Everything for you, darling,' Chan says before he gives Felix's nose a peck. It may not seem like something special, but to Felix it was. It was the small details that Chan remembered about him that made him fall in love with the boy over and over again. 

Chan softly places Felix in the warm water, which went without any trouble because neither of them had put their clothes on after they had sex, before quickly closing the door of the bathroom so none of the cold from the bedroom can enter the bathroom. He walks back to the tub, where Felix moves a bit so Chan can sit behind him. Once Chan's sitting, Felix let himself rest against the older's chest. Chan embraces Felix in his arms and presses a peck on his head. Felix closes his eyes and let out a content sigh. 'Channie,' he whispers. 'What is it my love?' Chan asks as he lets his arms rest on Felix's chest. _(a/n I hope I was able to describe the position they're in properly but I apologize if that's not the case)_ 'You know I love you right?' Chan smiles. He presses a kiss on Felix's temple. 'I do, I hope you know I love you too,' he answers in a whisper. Felix buries himself deeper into the embrace the older held him in. 'I do. I love you baby.'

They sit like this for what feels like hours. Chan has washed Felix's hair, Felix has washed Chan's body, and both spoiled each other with kisses the entire time. They hug, kiss, talk, laugh and cry in the tub. Talk about stories funny stories from when they were kids. Laugh at crappy jokes each of them occasionally spill. Cry as they feel the love both boys hold for each other. Honestly, it wouldn't have been a surprise if they fell asleep along the way. They sit there, in a bath tub in their appartment somewhere in the heart of Seoul, just simply being in love. Both boys notice that the water starts turning cold and decide that it's been enough. Chan steps out first and then helps the younger boy out. He dries Felix off before he dries off himself. Then they step back into the bedroom, deciding that they don't want to wear any clothes, and get in bed. Felix once again cuddles into Chan's side, letting his head rest in the crook of Chan's neck. He presses little kisses on the older's neck before speaking up.

'Thank you so much Channie.' It comes out as a whisper. Chan makes both of them turn a bit so he can look Felix straight in the eye. He presses a peck on the younger's lips and says, 'Always, my love.' he showers Felix with more kisses, over his entire face but mainly on his lips, showing how much he loves the boy that's currently laying in his arms. They kiss some more, both expressing their love for each other, wanting to show how much they love each other, wanting to make sure that the other feels loved, feels their love, and cherish that love forever, saying _'I love you,'_ without words, not needing any words. 

It's past 1 AM when the boys finally fall asleep, embraced in each other's arms, in each other's love. Both with a content smile on their faces. They don't know it of each other, but they both fall asleep with the thought _'I want this night to last forever with you, my love.'_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it even tho it was a bit short, but I had fun making it. let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
